


Crush

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [141]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Shale/Rage Demon, whisper in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

She’s watching the flesh-things sleep, with their twitching and breathing and squishiness, when the voice scrapes at the back of her mind. It’s rough around the edges, and in the middle, and thrums deep in her stone.

 _Crush them,_ it whispers. _Crush these ignorant things, these audacious little living creatures. Feel their blood run between your fingers. Grind their bones to powder against your palm. It would be so easy._

Shale has never been one for easy.

Demons do not have blood that flows or bones that break, but there is a decidedly satisfying snap to their flesh as they are sundered. Shale smells like sulfur for days on end afterward, but she doesn’t mind. It keeps the Warden quiet—and the birds far, far away.


End file.
